Ah les moldus !
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Quand on vit avec une née-moldue, on vit avec des tas d'appareil moldus. Mais que se passe t-il quand on s'approche de trop près d'un ordinateur ? On fait d'étranges découvertes... OS. REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES
1. Chapter 1

Heyy, me revoila avec un nouvel OS et je dois dire que je ne sais même pas comment cette idée m'est venue en tête. J'ai pété un câble mais je me suis vraiment marrée en écrivant et jespère que vous aimerez aussi.

Mais **avant toutes choses, je tiens à signaler que je respecte toutes les histoires postées sur ce site et sur les sites concurrent ainsi que tous les couples Potteriens. Il ne faut donc surtout pas que vous soyez offensés par certains propos tenus dans cette histoire. Il faut les rattacher au personnage et ne pas les prendre comme une insulte personelle. !!!  
**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ah les moldus!

.

Hermione Granger ouvrit la portière de la voiture, s'en extirpa et la referma d'un petit geste de la main. Elle fit un dernier signe d'au revoir à Harry et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers son portail. Les graviers de son allée crissaient sous ses pas et le lilas qui venait de fleurir embaumait le jardin. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison et se déchaussa directement. Elle enleva ensuite son trench beige qu'elle suspendit au porte manteau. Elle s'apprêtait à se rendre à la cuisine pour se préparer un thé quand il lui sauta dessus.

_Hermione ! Il…Il faut que tu viennes voir ça ! Tout de suite.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent légèrement : il ne l'appelait Hermione que lorsque qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. Quand il était en colère contre elle ou qu'il voulait l'énerver, il l'appelait Granger. Il savait qu'elle ne supportait pas ça. Mais le reste du temps, il l'appelait toujours par des petits surnoms affectifs : Mione ; Mia ; Princesse ; Mon Amour… Il utilisait très rarement son prénom entier. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisé, s'était pour lui annoncer que son chat adoré, Pattenrond, était mort. Qu'allait-il lui annoncer cette fois-ci ?

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Tu…tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux Hermione. Je te jure…c'est…c'est…il faut que tu voies ça.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraina à l'étage. Il l'amena dans leur chambre et Hermione se détendit lorsqu'elle vit son ordinateur portable posé sur le lit.

.

Elle avait fait l'acquisition de cet ordinateur il y a six mois. Au début, il ne voulait pas y toucher. Tout comme il n'avait pas voulu toucher à la télévision, au lecteur dvd, au micro-onde etc. Elle lui disait toujours qu'en acceptant de vivre avec une fille aux origines moldue il avait accepté de vivre dans une maison mi-moldue, mi-sorcière. Il boudait toujours au début mais il finissait toujours par s'y faire. Monsieur avait vite prit goût pour les films et il avait même insisté pour avoir une télévision plus grande. On à des goûts de luxe ou on en a pas !

Comme a son habitude, il avait émis plusieurs critiques quand elle était revenue de sa virée shopping avec son ordinateur. Elle lui avait expliqué à quoi cela servait mais il n'y voyait pas l'utilité… Il ne voulait rien savoir à propos de cet objet mais comme d'habitude, il avait finit par céder.

Une blessure durant un match de quiddich avait accéléré les choses. Il avait été cloué au lit pour ses os se réparent plus vite. Hermione n'étant pas là de la journée, il s'ennuyait et il avait donc décidé de faire plus ample connaissance avec le fameux ordinateur. Et la, ce fut la _révélation,_ il avait découvert le solitaire et passait ses journée à jouer à ce petit jeux de cartes. Puis il s'était essayé à internet. Au début, il n'y comprenait rien mais il s'était procuré un livre assez utile : internet pour les nuls et était devenu un expert en la matière au grand dam d'Hermione qui se sentait délaissée. C'est vrai quoi, vous aimeriez vous, avoir votre petit-ami qui prête plus attention a _votre_ ordinateur, qu'a vous ?

Depuis prêt de quatre mois donc, il passait beaucoup de temps sur le net. Et il y a trois jours, Monsieur avait eu l'idée saugrenue de taper son propre nom dans la barre de recherche de Google. Il avait été sidéré de voir qu'il y avait de nombreux dessins de lui, ainsi que sa biographie et le résumé de toutes les choses importantes qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. Son égo, déjà assez développé avait été plus que contenté de voir qu'on le qualifiait d'homme sexy ou de fantasme.

Il avait ensuite tapé le nom d'Hermione et y avait découvert à peu près la même chose que pour lui.

Néanmoins, malgré son immense fierté de voir sa plastique irréprochable étalée aux yeux des moldus, il n'expliquait pas comment ils connaissaient son existence et celle de sa Mione, de Potter, de Weasley, de Rogue… enfin bref du monde sorcier. Et comment pouvaient-il être au courant de choses aussi importante que la guerre qu'ils avaient traversée il y a quelques année et de choses aussi insignifiante que les cartes à collectionner des chocogrenouilles.

Hermione lui avait alors expliqué que , la célèbre auteur des "1001 vies d'Albus Dumbledore" et de "Vacances chez les sorciers" avait décidé d'écrire un livre, qui raconterait l'histoire de Potter de sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort. Drago s'était alors étonné : comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ai pas eu connaissance de ce livre. Hermione avait alors rajouté qu'il n'était pas commercialisé chez les sorciers mais chez les moldus ! Luna Lovegood devait avoir raison pour une fois : les jonchurines que l'on trouvait parfois dans les plumes d'hippogriffes avaient du lui attaquer le cerveau. Sinon, comment aurait-elle pu écrire un livre pour _moldus_ !!!

.

Drago avait laissé tomber toutes ces interrogations. Il préférait lire tout les commentaires flatteurs que des moldues en chaleur avaient laissés sur ses photos. Eh oui, il était beau, il était blond, il était musclé. C'était un Malefoy tout simplement.

Aux dernières nouvelles, il était donc satisfait de son petit passe temps. Alors que s'était-il passé qui mérite un _Hermione._

_.  
_

Il la tira par le bras pour qu'elle prenne place sur le lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et rapprocha l'ordinateur.

_Regardes ce que j'ai découvert cet après-midi.

Il cliqua sur la barre de recherche et tapa : « Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. »

Ah ! D'accord ! Si il avait trouvé ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait trouvé, elle comprenait le _Hermione_.

_Regarde, j'ai trouvé ce site. Et tu sais ce que j'y ai découvert ? Les moldus racontent des histoires sur nous !!!!! Tu te rends compte ?!? Et il y a des tas de choses complètement ridicules. Tu le crois ça ??? Comme si tu étais capable de coucher avec moi le premier soir… Et ces moldus débiles te prennent toujours pour une victime (il cliqua), « Hermione Granger avait passé un été horrible : ses parents étaient morts » « Hermione Granger avait été capturée, violée et torturée par les mangemorts. ». Heureusement que je suis là pour te sauver… Mais bon…ça encore ce n'est pas trop grave, les moldus respectent encore l'ordre des choses, même si leurs histoires sont sordides ou niaises.

Mais je suis allé farfouiller un peu plus sur le site (il effectua quelques clic) et regarde ce que j'ai vu. !!! Il y a des centaines d'histoires sur toi et WEASLEY !!! Regardes !!!! Comment ces moldus osent imaginer que tu pourrais être avec Weasley, ridicule, c'est totalement ridicule… et là, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter !!!! Je n'ose même pas imaginer le contenu de ces affabulations. En fait si, j'imagine, parce que j'en ai lu un peu et… Arrrhhhhggg

_Hey, calmes-toi Drago, ce n'est rien !

_Ce n'est rien, CE N'EST RIEN ? Des stupides moldus s'imaginent que tu pourrais être en couple avec Potter ou Weasley et tu dis que ce n'est rien. Il n'y a qu'avec MOI que tu es censée être et les moldus ne devraient même pas voir les choses autrement. Tu te rends compte que…que…qu'ils écrivent des scènes ou tu tiens la main à Weasley, tu le serres dans tes bras, tu l'embrasses. Il y a même des passages où tu fais l'amour avec _Weasley !_ J'ai cru que j'allais vomir ! Je ne peux PAS tolérer ça. Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu fais l'amour et il n'y a qu'avec moi que la terre entière doit t'imaginer faire l'amour !

Hermione qui avait fait une grimace à l'entente de ces paroles s'empressa de se reprendre avant que Drago n'en fasse toute une histoire. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de d'énoncer la moindre parole.

_(…) Il y a pire, Hermione… oui… pire que Potter et Weasley. Vois avec qui ces crétins de moldus t'ont casée. BLAISE ! La prochaine fois que je le vois celui-là, je te jure que je le tue !

_Mais, il n'y est pour rien…

_M'en fiche ! Et arrête de le défendre.

_Mais je…

_Mais il y a encore pire. Alors déjà que ces stupides moldus écrivent n'importe quoi à propos de ma femme, il faut en plus qu'ils m'humilient !!! Non mais regardes, REGARDES CA.

Hermione reposa son regard sur l'écran et ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Son regard passait de l'écran à Drago et son hilarité augmentait de plus en plus. Elle se demandait si Harry était au courant. Surement, il avait lui aussi internet. Mais il avait du prendre la chose à la rigolade.

_Tu trouves ça drôle ? Cracha Drago, furibond.

_Très… je dirais même que c'est… excitant de t'imaginer faire l'amour avec Harry.

_Qu…quoi…mais je ne suis pas GAY !!!!!

_Apparemment ce n'est pas ce que pensent tous ces gens.

_C'est bien ce que je dis, ils sont malades ! Malades. Un Malefoy gay !!! N'importe quoi. Comme si… avec Potter…beuuuurkkk.

_Tu crois qu'ils en ont écrit avec Ron aussi, demanda Hermione alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

_Mais OUI, se lamenta Drago, je suis maudit, les moldus veulent ma mort.

Hermione repartit dans un fou rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle connaissait l'existence de ces sites mais elle s'était bien gardée de les montrer à Drago. Elle savait bien qu'il réagirait mal et elle tenait à ménager son orgueil.

_Je vais aller au tribunal moldu, commença Drago, ils n'ont absolument pas le droit d'écrire des choses comme ça ! C'est…c'est… absurde !

_Voila un argument de poids, taquina Hermione. J'aimerai bien te voir aller au tribunal moldu tiens !

_Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

_Bien sur que si mon amour mais qu'est ce que tu vas leur dire.

_Mais… qu'ils suppriment cet espèce de site internet pourri. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'écrire ça.

_Tu te répètes, fit remarquer Hermione.

_Je pourrais porter plainte pour diffamation, atteinte à la vie privée. Ces gens veulent me faire _consciemment_ du mal.

_Monsieur Malefoy sort les grands mots. Et « ces gens » comme tu dis ne veulent pas te faire du mal consciemment. Ils ne savent même pas que tu existes.

_Bien sur que si. Le livre de Rowling il sert à quoi ? Répliqua Drago. Et il y a des photos de moi sur internet.

_Le livre reste un livre. Les moldus ne savent pas que nous existons réellement. Pour eux nous sommes simplement les personnages d'un livre. Et surement que certaines choses dans ce livre ne leurs plaisent pas. Ils ont envie de réinventer l'histoire en te mettant en couple avec Harry par exemple. Ou en me mettant en couple avec Ron. Ils font ça pour s'amuser, pas pour te blesser.

_Et les photos, je te rappelle que ce son des dessins. Continua t-elle. Certains on surement été fait par des sorciers au vu de la réelle ressemblance mais ça ne prouve pas que tu existes vraiment.

_Ridicule, marmonna Drago. Si ils connaissaient la vérité…

_Laisses ces pauvres moldus rêver tranquillement. On s'en fiche qu'ils connaissent la vérité. L'important c'est que nous n'oublions jamais notre propre histoire… Comment nous nous sommes rapprochés à la fin de notre scolarité. Que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la même résidence d'étude à Londres.

Hermione s'arrêta une seconde pour constater que Drago lui prêtait bien attention. Elle caressa doucement son visage et reprit.

_Que tu venais parfois t'inviter chez moi à passer la soirée quand tu t'ennuyais. Que nous avons commencé à faire des sorties ensemble. Que je t'ai emmené au cinéma moldu. Que tu m'as invitée un soir au restaurant. Que l'on est incapable de se rappeler ce que nous avons mangé ce soir là tellement nous étions captivés l'un par l'autre. Que tu m'as prise par la taille sur le chemin du retour. Que tu m'as embrassée devant ma porte. Que nous avons tout les deux passé une nuit blanche à penser à l'autre. Que tu m'as dis que je t'avais manquée quand on s'est retrouvé le matin. Que je me suis moquée de toi parce qu'une telle phrase n'était pas toi. Que tu m'as dit que je t'avais transformé.

Drago avait les yeux perdu dans le vague. Les paroles d'Hermione remuaient des tas de choses en lui.

_Tous ça c'est notre histoire Drago. Nos premiers je t'aime. La première fois ou nous avons fait l'amour. Toutes les fois qui ont suivis. Nos disputes. Nos fous-rires. Les visites chez tes parents. Les visites chez mes parents. Notre emménagement dans ici, dans notre maison. Tout ça c'est notre vie, notre histoire à nous et ça personne ne pourra le changer…peu importe ce que les moldus écrivent sur toi, sur moi, sur nous. L'important c'est que NOUS connaissons la vérité.

_Je t'aime ma Mia, souffla Drago.

Hermione sourit. Il n'avait pas utilisé son prénom entier. Elle se rapprocha de lui et attendit qu'il la serre dans ses bras. Elle tendit alors le bras et rabaissa discrètement l'écran de l'ordinateur portable. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il tombe sur certaines histoires qu'il n'avait miraculeusement pas vues. Il ne devait certainement pas s'apercevoir que les moldus pouvaient imaginer des histoires d'amour entre elle et Jedusor, elle et Rogue, elle et Sirius… Si il les avait trouvées… Hermione ne donnait pas cher de la peau des pauvres moldus qui avaient écrit cela.

Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un bon moyen de le dissuader de retourner sur ce site. Mais pas tout de suite… non, pour l'instant elle savourait la chaleur des mains de Drago qui caressaient sa peau. Elle soupira et se laissa entraîner sous les draps pour, qui sait, écrire une nouvelle page de leur histoire…

* * *

Alors ??? J'espère que cela vous a plu et **je répète une fois encore que je respecte totalement les auteurs de Ron-Hermione; Drago-Harry, Hermione-Sirius, etc**

Bisous


	2. réponses aux reviews anonymes

Merci beaucoup a vous tous pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont fait très très plaisir. Pour les reviewers anonymes, voici votre petit mot ^^.

Bisous

.

**Princessmalfoy** : merci, j'avais envie d'innover et je ne sais pas…cette idée m'est venue en tête. Je trouvais ça un peu bizarre mais je me suis décidée a l'écrire quand même et vu les réactions, j'ai eu raison ^^ Pour la suite je ne sais pas encore… je vais y réfléchir !! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé en tous cas.

**Gwen** : merci beaucoup.

**.** : Ravie de t'avoir fait rire ^^

**Anna** : Merci, je suis contente que tu apprécie l'idée ^^

**Aurelle** : Merci beaucoup beaucoup !!! Ta review m'as fait très plaisir.

**Noémie** : J'ai eu un grand sourire en lisant ta review. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire mais il fallait pas serrer les dents et te retenir ^^ Tu aurai pu éclaté de rire (bon on t'aurais surement prise pour une folle xD) Merci beaucoup pour les compliments. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai eu cette idée mais apparemment elle était bonne ^^


End file.
